Puppy Love
by InuyashaLover561
Summary: Puppies come into Kagome and Sango's lives. Is it fate that they all came together? Or is it just chance? And is it just me? Or do these puppies act too little like dogs? INUXKAG SANXMIR
1. Chapter 1: The New Puppy

_**Chapter 1: The New Puppy**_

(Kagome POV)

The snow swiftly falls down from the grey sky over my head as I sit under my favorite tree. I start to sing the song I wrote recently.

(Bring Me To Life by Evanescence)

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home"

_Mama always knows what's going on with me...no matter how I try to hide it. She looks into my eyes and knows all. _I look up at the sky and wonder why it all had to be like this. _Why did daddy have to leave us...leave __**me**__... _I continue singing.

"Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

"Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

"Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life"

It feels like I'm dead inside..._this shouldn't of happened...daddy's not supposed to die...he's supposed to be invincible...like superman._ To make matters worse...it's my fault he's gone...

"Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

"Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

"I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

"Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

"All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything"

It sucks how you never realize how much you love a person or how much you needed them till they're gone. Daddy's done so much for me and I didn't even get to thank him for it all....

"Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

"Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

"Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

"I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life"

I bury my head behind my knees and cry. I cry for my daddy's death, for my brother and mama, for grandpa, for me...for us all to get through this alright. I start to hear tiny footsteps approaching, but they seem labored. Then I hear someone's voice booming across the yard. I lift my head up to see a teenage girl running towards me. She had long straight brown hair that was put into a loose pony tail, dark brown eyes, and was wearing a pink tank top with jeans and flip flops. When she reaches me, she says, "I can't stand seeing you like this Kagome. Let's do something today, get your mind off of everything.

"Hi Sango, I'm not really up for anything today."

"You never are. I know what you're going through is hard, but he'd want you to be happy. It's been almost a year now. Don't let this all take over your life." I can still hear these tiny, labored steps. They can't be Sango's...who's are they? We hear something light fall to the ground. "Kagome? Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, what do you think it could be? Should we go to try and find out?" I nod and get out of my sitting position under the tree. We walk out towards the street. Once we get to the long set of stairs we see a red spot staining the snow. "Is that blood? What is that in the puddle of blood?"

"Kagome, look it's a puppy!" And they also saw the bloody paw prints it left getting up the stairs. "Oh, the poor thing! Kagome, go get your first aid kit and a blanket. If he still has a chance we must save him." I see Sango running towards the puppy, so I run towards the house so we put him on the towel inside while sealing all of his wounds.

After we were done, Sango covered the puppy in the blanket and kept him in her lap. "Sango, what do you think happened to him?"

"I don't know Kagome...oh! He's moving now; at least he'll be okay now." The puppy awoke and started to stir. "Shhh, it's okay little one, you're safe now." He jumps out of Sango's hand and barks. It looks like he wants us to follow so I get up and he starts running.

"Come on! He wants us to follow!" Sango catches up easily with me, but we couldn't catch up with the puppy. He was just in our range of sight. "Wow...this puppy...is...really...fast...."

He leads us to a little shack that looks like it's been neglected for years. He whimpers and scratches at the closed door. I walk over and slowly open the door to look inside. The place actually looked like a tornado came in here; even had broken up furniture laying everywhere. There was blood and scratches everywhere. I ask, "What in the world could have happened here? This place is a wreck." The puppy runs into a corner in the back and pulls out a brown and red ball. When I look closer I see that it was actually another puppy covered in blood. "Sango...this is horrible...we need to help them. What if you took one puppy and I took the other?"

"Sounds like a great idea, let's get them out of here." Sango picks up the puppy from before while I carefully pick up the new one. "We'll need names for them too. What should they be?"

Before I could answer there was a crash from behind us. We turn around to see a huge man standing in the door way. "What are you two doing in here?! Leave at once!"

"Yes sir!" We both say and run. But, he must have noticed that we took the puppies because he came back out with a shot gun. When he started shooting, he got me in the leg, but I kept running anyway...for the puppy's sake.

We were half way there when I fell to the ground. My leg hurt so badly and I've lost a lot of blood already. "Come on, we'll walk the rest. He won't come after us."

I nod and she helps me up. We walk the rest and see mama looking at us worried. "Kagome dear, what happened to your leg?"

"It was some mean man mama; he was hurting these puppies so we took them. But, he shot me. Can you get me the stuff in front of the front door please? We need to help this second puppy before it's too late."

"I'll take care of the puppies, dear. Sango, take her to the hospital to get that checked out."

"Yes ma'am." Sango pulls me towards her car and we're off.

(At the hospital)

Once Sango and I get to the hospital, I start breathing heavier. Sango helps me get inside. I'm losing too much blood..."Sango...I need...to sit down..."

"Just hold on a little longer...Oh miss! Miss we need help!"

The doctor that was looking at her clipboard is now looking to see who was screaming for help. "May I help you?"

"Are you blind?! The girl I'm kind of holding up here that's now bleeding to death? Yeah I brought her to the hospital for a reason! Now help her!"

"Sango...relax...I'll be...fine..." The doctor nods and calls for a stretcher. She helps me on to it and rolls me into a room. I look around to see it's pretty empty; only a bed and an end table are in it and everything is white. I see all of this right before I fall asleep.

When I wake up, I look around. I see myself in the white room still with a needle in my arm that's attached to a bag full of blood. I guess I did lose a lot of blood after all. I hear a noise coming from outside of the door; it was open so I could hear everything. "What do you mean I can't see her?!"

"I'm sorry ma'am, only family can visit right now. We can't let you in without consent."

"Well I consent you to let me see my frickin' sister!"

"You're not her sister, you're a friend. Now I understand this is hard because she's hurt. But, she's going to be fine. Now, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

I call, "Excuse me! She can come in, she's my sister." The nurse sighs in defeat but smiles and nods.

Sango says sarcastically, "Thank you" and walks in with her nose held high in the air for emphasis. The nurses walk away and Sango was still ticked. "Can you believe them?! Not letting me in...humph!"

I chuckle and say, "Well you're in now. You should watch that temper of yours."

The doctor comes in and says, "Hello Kagome, my name is Kaede. How are you feeling?"

"Hi Kaede. I feel fine. When can I get out of here?"

"Now, now slow down. You just got shot; you need to rest for a while. Let me see your wound."

I'm in a hospital gown so it's pretty easy to show them my leg. I take off the blanket and lift up the gown to show that the wound is completely healed.

"My word! Child, how did you...?"

"I'm a fast healer."

Sango just stared at my leg in shock. "I don't think I'll ever get used to you being able to heal that fast. I've seen it so many times now and it still surprises me."

Kaede looks at me in wonder. "Well then...I guess you can go when you please."

"Thank you Kaede! I'll see you when I see you!"

"I'll be glad to, but don't hurry back here. Maybe we'll see each other in a more pleasant environment."

I laugh and wave, as does Sango. We run over to her car and jump in to head back to my house.

**Well this is the first chapter to my new story. How do you guys like it so far? Give me some ideas on what should happen in the next chapter. Ideas make the story better. So review please!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Cautious Puppy

**Chapter 2: Cautious Puppy**

(Inuyasha POV)

I open my eyes and wait for the usual fight. A hand rests on my back gently and I hear a voice, "Ah, you're awake; you're going to be okay now."

Not recognizing the voice, I get up in a start and growl. Who was this girl? What did she want from me?

"Relax Inuyasha, these girls saved us. No need to be mean." He recognized that voice. It would be a voice only he could hear. They were both small dogs now. To the women we wouldn't be saying anything.

"What do you want Miroku? Who are they?"

"I know just as much as you do. When I went looking for help, they found me and I took them to you as well. I believe the girl in the tank top is called Sango. The one that was holding you is called Kagome." The one called Sango picked Miroku up in her arms.

"Alright I'm going to take this one home, get him settled in. Do you want to come with me to get their new things?"

Miroku says to himself, "Oooh this should be fun. Yes my beauty, bring me home with you."

I growl inwardly, "You're a sick bastard damn monk."

"Who do you think is staying over at that lovely maiden's house over there? She's letting you stay in the comfort of her own home, Inuyasha."

"Keh,"

Kagome says, "Sure! Mama, can you watch him for me?"

"Of course. Souta can give him a bath so he can be clean again."

"Thanks Mama." She walks out the door and I look up at the mother.

A little kid walks around the corner and the mother speaks, "Oh Souta, can you give Kagome's puppy a bath?" Souta has black hair and brown eyes; he's pretty short and young. He's wearing a soccer jersey and jeans. 'This is a little kid; he can't do anything to me.' I walk cautiously over to him.

Souta says, "Sure, what's his name?"

"Oh…I'm afraid he doesn't have one…"

"How about Fluffy? Kagome would like that right?"

"Oh that's a lovely name. Now go clean him up for your sister."

"Come on Fluffy." He starts running the water till the bath was full. He takes his clothes off and gets in. Then he says, "Jump in Fluffy." There's no way I'm taking orders from some kid! What the hell is with the name Fluffy!' He gets out and grabs me. There's no exit since he closed the door so I started to bark and growl. He gets back in the water and starts scrubbing my fur with soap. I sat there growling while I was cleaned.

After what seemed like forever, he drained the water. I waited till he completely dried himself off before shaking off the water. "Argh! Fluffy!" He had to dry off again and got his pants. 'Hee hee hee revenge is sweet. This'll teach you to order me around.' I bit at the leg of his pants and started tugging. "Hey quit it! Let go! When I got it out of his hand I went to run but slammed into the door. 'Uh…stupid door…' "No, bad dog!" He got his shirt and boxers on before grabbing his pants again.

Finally he opens the door and I bolt. "Fluffy! Wait! Come back!" I make it to the front door. "Kagome, the dog is running!" I turn my head back to see the brother smirking. 'What the…?' "Oomph…" I ran into something…that's what I get for not looking. I look up and see Kagome. Her raven hair blowing in the wind and her chocolate brown eyes looking down at me.

"Where do you think you're going? You're not better yet." She takes her bags and me inside. She closes the door and puts everything down and then me." Hey Souta, you did a good job, he has white fur now. Did I hear you call him Fluffly?"

"Yeah I thought you'd like the name. Besides, he needs one anyway."

"Well he is cute so I like it." 'I'm cute?' I look at the ground. Kagome goes through her bag and pulls out a bowl and puts some food into it. "Here Fluffy, I'm sure you're hungry." She takes the second bowl into the kitchen and fills it up with water. I still haven't touched it by the time she puts the water bowl down. 'Well I've got nothing to lose.' I walk over and eat it all and drink the water. My stomach pains stopped. I look out the window to see it getting dark. Then I notice the bags were empty.

Kagome comes over to me. She was dressed differently than before. Before, she was in a t-shirt and jeans. Now she's in just a really big shirt. Before I realized what I was doing, I was looking at her legs. Because I was distracted, I didn't realize she was picking me up. "Come on Fluffy, time for bed."

She takes me up to her room and puts me in a tiny bed next to hers. She kisses the top of my head before getting in her own. I felt the heat rush to my face. Thankfully I have fur now.

She turns out the light and flips over so she was facing away from me. 'Strange girl. Why is she helping? What does she want?' I jump on the bed to get a better look. 'What could she possibly want from me? It doesn't look like she's going to hurt me…'

A swirl of blue light shows up in her room. I turn around and growl. An old lady appears, "Well, well, well…you're doing pretty well under my curse. Have you learned your lesson?" I growl and the lady laughs wickedly, "alright, I'll be nice. I already changed your friend back. But you'll still be turning into a dog on a new moon because of your a half demon." She says some chant and the same blue light surrounds me. I look at myself to see myself in a half demon body again. The witch was gone now.

'I even have my clothes back. Now I can get out…uh…' Kagome turned around and wrapped an arm around my waist. 'Oh damn! I can't wake her up like this…She'll kill me for sure. I gently try to move her arm, but forgot how strong I was and didn't realize how light she was. I accidently pulled her more into me. She shifts in her sleep. 'Go figure she's a light sleeper…one more time…'

(Many tries later…)

'This shouldn't be so hard! Almost…got it…' I shifted my weight to the side. 'Why is she still clinging?....Oh…damn!' I fell off the bed and she fell on top of me.

"Oh…what the…what the heck?! Who are you?! Why are you in my room?!"

'Damn it…' "Uh…"

"Get out of my house you pervert!"

Who are you calling a pervert?! You were the one all over me!" We see someone in the door way and turn to look.

"Young man, what is the meaning of this? At this hour your parents must be worried sick!"

"Don't got any"

She looks at me in pity, "Where do you live then? I'll take you home."

I let out a small growl before saying, "Don't have that either."

"Where have you been staying then?"

"An old shack where I was beat mercilessly every day and night. What's it to you?"

To my surprise she runs over and hugs me. "You poor thing! Promise to behave and you can stay here with us. Souta has a pull out bed in his room."

"Mama you can't be serious!"

"Well, I'm not going to let him starve and live like that. I smirk at Kagome, making her face redden in anger. That made me smile more; I followed her mother to Souta's room and got things set up so I could sleep.

**Your reviews will be realized throughout this story. If you have any more ideas, I would love to hear them. I'm thinking about adding one review in a few chapters to come. Review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3: To the Mall!

**Chapter 3: To the Mall!**

(Kagome POV)

I wake up to the sun beginning to rise. So, I stretch for a few minutes before moving over to sit by my window to watch the sun rise.

"Well good morning sweetie, how was your night?"

"Oh, good morning mama. I had the weirdest dream last night. We actually let some strange pervert live with us! Crazy right?"

My mother looks at me as if she doesn't want to tell me something, that's strange, she always tells me what's on her mind. "Oh…well…honey…that-"

"Who you callin' a pervert?!" I look over and can't believe my eyes. It wasn't a dream! Here he is standing in my door way. That's when I look down to see what I'm wearing; I was only in a big shirt.

I scream and throw my trash can at him; it hits him square in the face. "Get out of my room!"

"That hurt you know! What the hell did you do that for?!" Mom hurries him out of the room and shuts my door. I slump to my knees…that all really happened…it wasn't a dream…

As I got dressed, I noticed Fluffy was gone. Maybe he's downstairs. I look down the hall into my brother's room to see he's not in there either so, I go into the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth. He wouldn't be in mom's room or in grandpa's room either…their doors are always closed.

I head downstairs and can't find him there either. "Mama! Have you seen Fluffy? I can't find him anywhere."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll come back when he wants to. Come have some breakfast." I sit down glaring at the boy sitting in front of me.

"What's your name young man?"

"Inuyasha"

"That's a nice name. Where's your family?"

"Not sure"

"You don't know? That's sad. Well, you can stay here if you'd like. What school do you go to?"

"I don't"

"That won't do, school's very important you know. I'll enroll you today. You can start Monday. Oh, you'll need clothes! Kagome can you take him to the mall?"

"But I was going to be with Sango!"

"She can go too, he needs clean clothes dear."

"Ugh, fine, I'll call her. Be ready by the time I have to go. It'll take five minutes."

"Keh, whatever." I walk away to go call Sango, mumbling about how I shouldn't have to babysit a teenage boy all day.

"Hey Sango it's Kagome…yeah my mother took in a stray…yeah his name's Inuyasha I need to go buy him clothes at the mall wanna come?...Thanks…yeah, be there in twenty bye…"

I walk over to the front door with Inuyasha at my heel." Alright Inuyasha, do you know what type of clothes you like?"

"Um…no…not really. I've only ever had this"

I sigh and get in the car "Well get in and we'll find something."

We wait for Sango in the car after we park. For a while it's quiet, so I look over at him. He's just sitting there looking out the window. "Where did you come from anyway? Why were you in my room?" He looks over and just stares at me. "Hello?! I asked you a question."

"Keh, as if it's any of your business."

"You owe me this much. Give me answers."

"I ain't gotta do nothin'"

"Whatever" I turn on the radio.

"We bring you 'My Tourniquet' by Evanescence on 103.1 rock."

I sigh, _I love this singer. She sings through her pain…just like me._ I start singing along.

"I tried to kill the pain  
But only brought more (so much more)  
I lay dying  
And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost  
To be saved?  
Am I too lost?"

I can tell my emotions are written all over my face as I sing this song with the radio and I can feel Inuyasha watching me. But, right now I don't care as I think of following this song. _If I go, I can be with daddy again._

"My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation

Do you remember me?  
Lost for so long  
Will you be on the other side?  
Or will you forget me?  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming  
Am I too lost  
To be saved?  
Am I too lost?

My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation

(Return to me salvation)  
(Ohhhhhh)  
(I want to die)

My God-"

"Why do you like this song?"

I'm broken out of my trance with the music, "What?"

"Why do you like this song? It's depressing."

"Keh, as if it's any of your business." I mocked. He growled and looked over me to see another car pull in. We always park in the same place so we can find each other easily. I turn off the car and open the door. "Hey Sango, thanks for helping."

"No problem, so this is him. How'd you meet him again?"

"Oh…um…my mom took him in off the streets. You know her, never lets anyone go hungry."

"Yeah, good point. He's really quiet isn't he? We'll change that. Hey kid! What's your name?"

"What's it to you?"

"Excuse me?!"

"You're excused."

"Ugh! You idiot, why do you have to be so rude? I guess you won't mind telling her about your little secret then right?" He just looks at her in disbelief so she continues, "Your little buddy squealed about the whole thing. Miroku I think his name was. Aaaah you figured it out!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Ha! Watch me dog boy!" He started growling on about?"

Inuyasha starts walking towards the mall so I ran after him. "What is she not telling me?"

"None of your damn business. Now let's get this over with" I look at Sango and she laughs.

"I love this guy! He's fun to mess with."

"Yeah, well you can have him."

Sango laughs, "Thanks Kags, but you can keep him."

(4 hours later)

"Whew! We're finally done Kags! Your little boyfriend here finally has clothes other than those rags."

"Yeah so now mama can be happy. Do you want to finish the day with the plans that we had in mind?"

"Yeah! That would be perfect! Let's drop everything off first and get him settled. We can go tonight"

"Won't we get into trouble?"

Sango smiles evilly, "Maybe. But, we'll take the risk. Like I said before you're going out and having fun instead of moping around all the time. Hey, Inuyasha; you coming with?"

"'Kay."

My shoulders drop while Sango cheers. "Alright! This'll be a blast! Get your bathing suit on when we get home. Your guys can get his clothes situated later. We're going to a bonfire!"

My jaw just dropped when she said that, "We're going where?!"

**Sorry it took me so long to put this up. Lots of things are going on right now. Just bare with me. Yes I know this was a filler chapter. Yell at me if you want, but I was just writing as I thought of ideas to write about. Review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Bonfire!

**Chapter 4: The Bonfire!**

We are now in Sango's car with our bathing suits on and clothes over them. Sango was driving, Kagome on the passenger seat, and I'm in the back "Picture to Burn" by Taylor Swift is playing in the background, but no one's paying much attention to it.

Kagome asks, "why are we going to a bonfire?! We could get in so much trouble.!"

Sango rolls her eyes and says, "Kags relax! This is just a small little bonfire. We won't get into trouble." She crosses her arms stubbornly. "Be happy it's still hot so we can go swimming. A friend of mine is bringing a huge boat for us to hang out on for a bit in case the cops come. His dad's letting him borrow it." I guess we live close to the beach since we're already there. We all get out and walk toward an orange glow. As we get closer, we start to see the people that are sitting around the fire.

A woman looks over and smiles. Her daughter smiles and runs over to Kagome. She looks really familiar. She has black hair falling down her back with two black ears popping out of her head. She had amber eyes like him and looked around the age of three. "Kagome, Kagome! Guess what! You get to babysit me again!"

Kagome kneels down and gives the small girl a hug, "Is that so? Well I'd be happy to!" **(Don't have a name for her yet, but I'll think of one. This character was made by one of my reviewers. Thanks for the idea.) **The girl runs back to her mom with the news.

"Kagome! Come on, I want to go swimming"

"Alright Sango, I'm coming." We all take off our clothes and stuff them in our bag so they don't get wet and run into the water. It was pretty cold so I went in pretty deep to keep warm. That's when I saw the boat sitting on the water. "Hey Sango! Is this the boat you were talking about?"

Sango and Kagome swim over to me and look at the boat. "Yeah, this is it. He should be on there since he needs to help pull up anyone who wants to come on. You remember Hojo, right Kagome?"

"How could I forget…wait…don't tell me this is-"

"Kagome? Is that you?" Kagome groans and goes under the water. "Come on up you guys. It's kinda boring up here by myself." Kagome comes back up for air to see Hojo helping Sango on the boat. So she swims over to the boat and he helps her up as well.

I just noticed that I wasn't the only one in a bathing suit. Kagome was in a tiny black bikini and Sango was in a red bikini. I look away as she gets on the boat so I don't seem perverted. I'm still waiting for my turn, but Hojo never shows up. "Hey! What about me?! I'm still here you know!" I hear Sango laughing before I see her lean over the boat to lend me her hand.

"Sorry Inuyasha, Kagome tripped and I think Hojo got caught up in the moment. " I'm wondering what she means until I get on the boat. I see Kagome laying on the floor of the boat with Hojo leaning over her. My blood starts to feel like it's boiling as I grab the back of his shirt and yank up.

"What the hell are you doing to Kagome?"

"Oh…uh…nothing…I…she tripped and…I tried to catch her…but…I fell too…so…uh…."

"keh whatever…stay away from her."

"Awww is the little puppy protective over his owner?" _Who the hell is that?_ We all look over the boat to see two guys waiting to come up. Hojo helps then up while I go to help Kagome.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, thanks." I give her my hand and pull her up. I forgot how light she was again and pulled too hard. She flew right into my chest. "Oomph"

I chuckle and say, "You really are a clutz."

"Isn't this cute, the mutts trying to get a girl."

"D-did you just call me a mutt?! Kagome pulls away from me. I was a little disappointed, she was warm and it was getting colder.

"Hi, my name's Kagome and this is Sango and Inuyasha. I'm not sure if you know Hojo or not, but that's him. What are your names?"

"My name's Kouga."

"I'm Naraku" Something about Naraku smelled dangerous to me. I took a step in front of Kagome just in case… _wait…why am I protecting her? It's her own fault if she gets hurt._ I don't like how they're looking at her though.

"I'm bored, let's play a game." We all look over at Sango pulling up two more people.

"Hello everyone. My name is Miroku and this is Ayame. May we join?"

"Alright! I go from being alone to having a whole group! So, what do you want to play?"

Miroku suggests, "How about King?"

**Yes I know this was a short chapter, but I'm going to think of good truth questions and dares. Have any good truth questions and dares. Have any good idea? Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: King

**Chapter 5: King**

**Sorry it's taking me so long to post new chapters. Working long hours so it's hard to write. I'll get better soon enough.**

(Kagome POV)

"King? What kind of game is that?" I ask, "How do you play?"

Koga asks, "Who's going to be the announcer?"

Miroku says, "We'll all take turns. Whoever has stick number one announces. Alright Kagome, this is how you play. There's a Popsicle stick with a number on it. We have numbers to the amount of players in the game. Whoever gets the number one says something like 'number two kiss number four.' The people with those numbers raise their stick and do the task. Simple."

Sango asks, "What if you refuse?"

Koga answers for him, "Then we can make it interesting still like if you refuse…swim around the boat naked."

"Yeah, that's good we'll do that."

My eyes go wide, "I'm not doing that!"

Hojo says, "Then do the tasks, simple. I have a camera so we can take pictures. If anyone wants copies, just ask"

I say, "Oh, I want copies of this." Miroku takes out seven Popsicle sticks and writes the numbers on them.

"Alright now, everyone take one stick." Everyone grabs one nervously. "Alright, I kept number one so I could show you. Koga you seemed to know how to play. Am I correct?" He nods, "What's your number?"

"Four"

"Now, no one's allowed to know each other's number, but this is an example. I have number one. Number four, run around the boat." Koga runs around the boat. "Everyone, give me your stick. And that's how it goes. Any questions?"

Naraku asks sounding annoyed, "Can we start already?" I'm not sure if I want to play this or not, but I try anyway. We all grab a stick and wait.

"I have number one!" We look at Sango who has an evil grin." _Oh…no…I know that face. _"Let's make this game interesting. You got music Hojo?" He turns on a radio and music started blaring throughout the boat. The music is what you'd hear in a club. _This can't be good… _"'Kay, number three give number seven a lap dance." I look at my stick and the number makes me hang my head as I raise my stick…I'm number three. Sango starts laughing.

"I don't think I want someone that shy doing that to me. She'll suck." I look up stubbornly at Naraku. I knew him as I was growing up. I used to go out with him, but it didn't go well. So, this was going to be awkward.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that." That's my biggest weakness, I don't like people saying what I can or can't do; I get stubborn. I get on his and lap and dance to the music. This is one of my specialties, dancing. I could tell he was enjoying it…a little bit too much. He was feeling me up as I danced.

The song finishes and I get off of him. When I turn around, I see all the guys staring at me with dropped jaws. I giggle as I walk over to Sango. Miroku walks over to a chest against the wall and grabs a beer. _There's alcohol here?!!! _"Hoo wee, Kagome! Had no idea you had it in you." I blush realizing I've never done something like that before.

Everyone gives Sango the sticks so she can move them around. We all grab one and Miroku got number one again. He turns to the chest and puts something in a tiny cup. "Number two drink this." _You've got…to be kidding…Why me? _I raise my stick again.

He hesitates before giving me the tiny glass and I drink it. I start coughing, "Miroku, what is this? It burns."

"Sorry Kagome, I didn't think you'd have to go twice in a row. It's vodka." _Vodka?!?! I just drank vodka?!_

After about an hour Hojo had to strip tease, Koga kissed Sango's feet, Sango stood on Inuyasha's back, and they all had four shots. I, besides the drinking, got lucky for a bit…for now. And I just made it look like I was drinking it while it actually went over the side of the boat into the water.

"Cool, I got number one." It was Hojo's turn. "Numbers…two, four, and six have to go into that tiny closet for seven minutes."

"Dude, what if we're all dudes?"

"Then all the more funny and you're all fags." Before he was hit by everyone I say, "There won't be all guys, I'm number six."

"So who's two and four?" Inuyasha and Koga raise their sticks. I walk over to the closet and open the door.

"How are we going to fit?" Inuyasha gets in first. "There's hardly any room." Hojo, being drunk, pushes me into Inuyasha and Koga gets in too. "…can't breathe…" I was squeezed between Koga and Inuyasha, who weren't exactly the tiniest of boys. It was really dark too.

Someone's hand grabbed my butt and I squeak. "Keep your hands to yourself!" I hear Inuyasha growling.

"He's drunk Kagome; we need to get you out of here." He started nibbling on my neck, making me shiver. Inuyasha reaches around me to open the door but it's locked. "Kagome…this is going to be weird but slide down through my legs and come behind me. You'll still be squished, but you'll be away from him touching you."

(Inuyasha POV)

Damn that Koga. He's completely wasted! How does Kagome seem completely sober anyway?

"…can't breathe…" I need to get her out of here before she passes out. I hear her squeak. _What the heck?_ "Keep your hands to yourself!" I grow involuntarily.

"He's drunk Kagome; we need to get you out of here." I feel her shiver, _what's he doing to her? _I reach around her to open the door, but it's locked. Reaching was a bad idea…_I'm buzzed from the alcohol and her scent is mouth watering normally, let alone now. _My instincts are going crazy. _I need to do something fast before she has two demons rape her…_ "Kagome…this is going to be weird, but slide down through my legs and come behind me. You'll still be squished, but you'll be away from him touching you." _I'm going to kill this wolf._

Yet again, a mistake. She was pressed against me, so when she slid down slowly, it made me almost lose control of my demon side. I fight it as much as I can, but when she starts going under my legs Koga did something to her to press her face to my area and my mind goes blank. _Damn it all… _She hugs me from behind and says thanks. _Damn wench…doesn't she realize what she's doing to me?_

"What the hell are you doing mutt?! I'm not done yet!"

"Shut up flea bag." I slam him against the door, "Don't you _ever _touch her again, got it?!" That's when I noticed; there was more room in here than I thought, Koga was just pressing against her. I have to make sure she doesn't get squished again.

I turn around and notice I can see her. _But how…? _There was a tiny hole letting light in from an outside lamp. "You okay?" She nods weakly. Then I remember, she's human and in a closet with not a lot of air in it. She can't last as long as Koga and I since we're demons.

I hear Sango screaming at everyone to let her open the door and how Kagome has asthma. _What?! Oh damn! _She drops to the floor. _Damn! Damn! Damn!_

I slam Koga through the door and it slams open. Koga drops past out from being drunk and I pick Kagome up bridle style and start carrying her outside. "Sango, you said something about asthma. What do we do?"

"You fast? Run her home now! Her mom will know what to do." Without another word I jump as far as I can and make it to the edge of the water and I sprint for home.

The second I got there I open the door and her mother runs in. "Oh my! Kagome!"

**Well that was a turn of events I wasn't thinking of till after I wrote it ha ha. Now I noticed I didn't get many reviews. Why is that? Doesn't anyone like the story anymore? Please review! I like hearing what everyone has to think.**


	6. Chapter 6: Kagome's Problems

**Chapter 6: Kagome's Problems**

(Kagome POV)

I wake up to see Inuyasha staring at me. "What happened?"

"You past out, so I took you home. Why didn't you tell me you had asthma?!"

"It's not something I tell everyone."

"Well, you were just put in a lot of danger because of that. Normal humans would have challenge breathing in that, let alone someone with weak lungs!"

"What do you care?"

"…I don't, but Sango sure did."

"If you didn't care, you shouldn't have taken me home!"

"Kagome!" I look to see mama was angry. "How rude! This young man ran as fast as he could to make sure you were alright. Show some gratitude!"

"But mama, I don't take charity from anyone."

"I wasn't charity, you know how bad your asthma is, and he saved you and is living here now. You be nice to him. Now, you seem fine enough to argue; you should be fine enough to help him unpack."

"But mama!"

"No buts! Souta cleared a dresser from the shed out back, would that be alright Inuyasha?"

"Sounds good, I'll get the stuff."

"You make sure my daughter helps, alright?" He nods and I pout as I follow him to get everything.

We grab the bags and walk over to the shed. "You don't have to help if you don't want, I can handle it."

"Whatever." He spins around and stops, making me run right into him.

"What's your problem? Huh? You seemed fine with me earlier."

"None of your business."

"You made it my business." I turn my head so he can't see my eyes. As I was unconscious, I had the dream again, and I was worrying about the puppy. _He was so injured…Where did he go? _I try to keep walking, but even with all the bags, he manages to block me.

"I don't want to talk about it okay? Just leave me alone." I guess he heard the sadness in my voice or something because he dropped it and kept walking.

We get to the shed and see a bunch of junk and a dresser that looked out of place. "If you want, I can ask mama if we can get rid of all this. We can make you your own little place. You'll stay in Souta's room to sleep, but to have your own little place for privacy you know?"

"I'd like that." We put his stuff down and I run to mama to ask. _This'll give me the distraction I need to get my mind off the dream._

I find her in her room, "Mama? Can we have a garage sale?" She closes her book and looks at me confused, "The stuff in the shed, we never use any of it and we can make Inuyasha his own place in there. With a garage sale, we can use the money for supplies and furniture. We'll do the work and I'll pay for anything we need after the garage sale money is gone so you don't have to worry about a thing." I take a couple of breaths and see her smile.

"I love that idea."

I smile, "Thanks mama, and sorry about earlier." I run back over to Inuyasha and make plans.

(Two weeks later)

The garage sale was today and we laid everything out into categories on tables. We took stuff we didn't need out of the house, just about everything out of the shed, and the things Sango and Kohaku donated. It looked like an outdoors store. We had signs pointing to let people know where the garage sale was. There weren't set prices, just what people are willing to pay.

"So, Inuyasha. What do you want in the shed?"

"I don't know"

"Okay, so let's star small. What are your favorite colors?"

"Red."

"And what do you like to do?"

"Fight and make myself stronger."

"Anything else?"

"I like to paint."

"Really?! That's awesome! You any good?"

"I'd like to think so."

"Hey, Kags!" I see Kohaku run past me waving. He's probably here for Souta. Then I see Sango and Miroku. It's pretty early, so that surprises me. She likes to sleep in the morning. "Any bad dreams?"

"Aren't there always?"

"Sorry" I notice the glance from Inuyasha. He's heard me scream a few times waking up. He ran into my room each time. Haven't told him anything yet though. "Wow, sure is a lot of stuff. Anyone come by yet?"

"Yeah, a few. Not many though."

Miroku looks embarrassed, "I came to say sorry about what happened on the boat."

"It's okay."

Souta comes out with Kohaku. "We're going to go and tell people about the garage sale and why with these fliers bye!" They ran away before anyone could protest.

The day past and we sold everything. We earned just over two grand.

"Ugh, I'm exhausted!" We even sold all the little tables since we haven't used them in years. At least we have nothing to clean up except with the signs.

I lay down in the grass and Inuyasha copies. "Keh, pathetic human" I stick my tongue out at him. "So, when do you want to start this?"

"Soon as possible, I want to keep my mind busy."

"Why?"

"No specific reason."

"Sounded like it." _Time to think means time to remember that it's my fault daddy's dead_. I feel my eyes tear up. I get up and walk inside. As the tears fall, I run into my room and lock the door. I needed music, I've always either gone to music or running when upset. Running would be too obvious for Inuyasha.

I open my patio doors and start strumming notes on my guitar. I wrote a song a long time ago that still fits me when I get like this. I pull a notebook out from the drawer in the little end table. My patio had that dresser next to a lounge chair and a stand for my guitar. The notebook had all my songs and poetry in it. There was also a pencil in the drawer too.

I open my notebook to the song I named 'My Immortal' and start to sing and play the guitar.

(My Immortal by Evanescence)

"I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

"These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me"

Another tear streams down my face _Why'd it have to be like this? Why did daddy have to go? If only I had listened…he'd have been fine…he'd be here with me…_

"You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

"These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me"

I cry for everyone's loss when daddy died and prayed that I would be forgiven for what I've done.

"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me"

I finish the song and break down crying.

**I know depressing, but what do you expect? It'll get happier soon. Especially the next chapter. That'll be active for sure. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: Puppy Returns!

**Chapter 7: Puppy Returns!**

I start to refold my clothes, so I can put them away in the dresser. I do this as I listen to Kagome's sad voice. She was singing about someone leaving her. _Is that what those dreams are about?_

I finish and step outside the shed to look at the sky; tomorrow will be the start of the new cycle for the moon. I think as I watch the sun start to set. _Damn witch, I won't be a demon tomorrow, she said my transformations will act differently now though…I wonder how…_

I walk inside the house to find her mom. "I won't be home tomorrow, I'll be back in the morning."

"Why not?"

"Sleepover."

"Ah okay, hope you have fun." I nod and head up to Souta's room. I stop in front of the door, Kagome was crying. His ears flatten on his head. _Why is she crying? Man…I hate it when they cry… _I walk over to her room and walk right in.

"Stop crying" She squeals in surprise and stares at me.

"W-what?"

"I said stop, damn wench. No one wants to hear it!"

The tears stop, but she turns it into anger. "If you don't want to hear it, then leave! I don't care!" She gets up to push me out, but I don't move an inch. "Ugh, move!"

"No"

"Why not?! If you don't care, then what's the big deal?!"

"Fine, you want me gone so badly? I'll go, happy?!" I sprint out of the door and run behind tree as I transformed back into a puppy. _What the hell?!...Aaaah damn! Tonight's the new moon! Why did I turn into a dog? I usually turn into a human!...Witch…damn you… _I sniff the air, Kagome came running outside looking for something. _What's she looking for? _I step out from behind the tree.

She gasps before running over to me, "Fluffy?! Where have you been? I've been so worried" She picks me up and hugs me as she carries me inside. _Uh, not again…_

She gives me a piece of chicken and after she picks me up to take me to her room. _Oh…no…not again… _I squirm to get out. "What's wrong Fluffy? Don't you want to be with me?" I stop squirming, not knowing the answer to that. "That's a good boy."

As we get in her room, she shuts the door and there's a beeping noise on her computer. She puts me down and looks at it. She smiles and opens her patio doors. "Hey Sango. You want to practice over here? Fluffy's back."

"Sure, is it okay if I bring Miroku over?" _Miroku?!_

Her eyebrow goes up questioningly, "Explain"

"He asked me out, so I brought him over to hear us. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, head on over."

Two minutes later, they walk into her room; Sango had a guitar in her hand. "Yay, Fluffy you came back! My puppy didn't come back yet." _You have no idea._

"What song should we do for the talent show?"

"Hmmm, here Miroku flip to a random page in this." She walks out onto her patio and hands Miroku Kagome's notebook. He closes his eyes and flips to a page.

Kagome looks over and reads, "Do You Believe in Magic."

"Alright Kagome, get your guitar. We're going to practice that song." Kagome gets it and they both sit on the bed.

(Do You Believe in Magic by Aly and Aj)

[To make things easier, Kagome's singing is going to be in _italics_ and Sango is going to be **bold**. When it's both of them, it'll be _**both**_.]

"_Do you believe in magic?  
In a young girls heart  
How the music can free her  
whenever it starts _

"_And it's magic  
if the music is groovy  
It makes you feel happy like an old time movie_

"**I'll tell ya about the magic  
It'll free your soul  
but it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock n roll **

"**If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose  
If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues  
**_**Just go and listen**_  
**It'll start with a smile  
It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try**  
_Your feet start tapping  
And you can't seem to find  
How you got there  
So just blow your mind_

"**If you believe in magic  
Come along with me  
We'll dance until morning, just you and me**  
_**and maybe, if the music is right**_  
**I'll meet ya tomorrow  
so late at night **

"**We'll go a dancin' baby then you'll see  
all the magic's in the music and the music's in me, yeah**

"**Do you belive in magic? Yeah.**  
_**Believe in the magic in a young girl's soul  
believe in the magic of rock n roll  
Believe in the magic that can set you free  
Ohhhh, talkin' bout magic**_

"_Do you believe like I believe?_  
**Do you believe in magic?**

"_Do you believe like I believe?_  
**Do you believe in magic?**

"_Do you believe like I believe?_  
**Do you believe in magic?**

"_Do you believe like I believe?_  
**Do you believe in magic?**

"_Do you believe like I believe?_  
**Do you believe in magic?**

"_Do you believe like I believe?_  
**Do you believe in magic?**

"_Do you believe like I believe?_  
**Do you believe in magic?**

"_Do you believe like I believe?_  
**Do you believe in magic?"**

_Never thought I'd be glad to be a puppy; being a puppy, I don't have to act like a tough guy. _My tail starts wagging and I walk over to the girls and bark.

That seemed to make her happy since she squealed and hugged me.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Kagome, there's a huge party, we need to find a drummer and some to play keyboard. We have a gig. We need a band to do this."

"I play the drums actually." We all look at Miroku. "And I happen to know someone who can play the keyboard for you." He stares at me and I start to growl. _Damn him…how does he know it's me?_

Shh, be a good boy." She kissed the top of my head and I stop immediately and look away.

"Who is it?"

"Why…Inuyasha is actually very good. But, he's very shy with it."

**That's a bit better isn't it? Not so depressing. I've gotten writers block right now and have no ideas. Have any? Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: New Discoveries

**Chapter 8: New Discoveries**

(Kagome POV)

After Sango and Miroku leaves I get ready for bed. I put on yellow pajamas with cat heads on them. Picking up Fluffy, I shut my door and get into bed.

"Fluffy, what am I going to do? Inuyasha hasn't come back yet. I didn't mean to yell…it's just that…I never let anyone see me cry…and he didn't even care…so I got mad…" He whines and lies in my lap. The way he's looking at me, it's as if he were guilty about something.

I hug Fluffy and hope Inuyasha's alright. "…it's been three years…" Fluffy looks up at me, "Tomorrow morning will be the beginning of my dad's death-day. That's the day I still can't stop dreaming about. It was so horrible…he was in a bad car crash because of a drunk driver…But what killed him wasn't the hit, his car went into a canal and he drowned down there…"

Fluffy starts whimpering as I started to cry again. "It's okay Fluffy, I have to deal with it…besides I was the reason he was out that morning…it's my fault he's gone." I let out a single sob before lying down and falling asleep.

(Inuyasha POV)

'Poor Kagome…so that's what it was all about. She's going through as much pain as I have. I can't stand seeing her like this…' I curl up in a corner by her desk to fall asleep.

(As the sun starts to rise)

'Alright! The sun's coming up! I'll change back now!' I turn my attention to Kagome when she wakes up screaming again. She stares right at me as I change back into my half-demon self. 'Damn…this can be a problem…'

(Kagome POV)

'Inuyasha…was Fluffy?!?! Am I going crazy?!' "I-Inuyasha? ...What…what's going on?"

"Uh-h-h…" _Well…she knows…_ "Don't even think about telling anyone 'bout this. Got it?"

"But…why were you a dog?"

He sighs and tells her his little secret about his transformations on the night of the new moon. "So…yeah…uh…anyway… that's everything. What are the plans for today?" _Need to change the subject to something easier._

"It's still too early to do too much. Let me get everything ready. We're going to get your shed ready."

(Hours later)

We took out all the shelving except for one wall, so he can put stuff on them, like books or anything he wants. "Oh! What if we build you an easel, that way you can draw or paint? We can buy the rest of the stuff, but we have the wood as it is."

"Sounds good, where's the tool box?"

"On the floor in the closet; the one next to the bathroom. While he ran to get that, I went out to get the paint we saved from the shed. We had red and white paint left. I went back inside to get the ladder. I'm going to paint the roof red since we don't have much left out of the red. The walls can be white.

"Do you want to do the roof first or the easel?"

"I was thinking roof, while it dries we can start the easel. Let me go change first. I run up to my room to get jeans shorts and an old tang top.

When I get back, Inuyasha changed his pants, but he was shirtless and barefoot. His jeans went down to his knees while mine were short shorts. "Ready?" He nods. 'Daaamn! He's got a sweet six pack! No..focus…paint…focus on the paint…'

The sun was high in the sky by the time we finished the roof and the easel. "Kagome! Come on in here dear!" Inuyasha and I run inside to see a little girl and her mother from the beach.

"Kagome, Ms. Takahashi need you to babysit this week, is that okay?"

"Ok yeah, that's fine! We'll have loads of fun won't we Sakura?"

"Uh-huh!" I hear Inuyasha gasp, so I turn to look at him.

"M-mother?"

**I know it was short, but I'm at work and it's freezing so I have to go. Thank you to a certain reviewer that gave me the idea of Inuyasha having a little sister. I have big plans for her. Please review everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9: New Big Brother

**Chapter 9: New Big Brother**

(Inuyasha POV)

_I can't believe it! After all these years, here's my mother standing right in front of me._ "Mother…is that really you?"

She stares blankly at me, _Maybe I was wrong… _"I-Inuyasha?..." I nod and smile, "Well…you've certainly grown, haven't you?"

"Well, it's been seven years since that day."

"Oh my, it has been that long." She walks over and hugs me tightly and I return it. "I've missed you my boy."

"I missed you too mom…now…who's the runt?" I look over to the confused three years old.

"She's your sister…well not by blood…I took her in off my doorstep last year. She reminds me so much of you."

"Sakura was it? She's cute." I walk over to her to get a better look; my only response was a bite. "Ah! Not so cute after all."

Mom laughs heartily at that. "Sweetie, you did the same thing to people you liked when you were young."

"I did?"

"Yep…oh right…I'm supposed to be off. Sorry this reunion was cut so short, but I must take my leave. Thank you again Kagome. Inuyasha? Now that you know my location, will you smell me out? Will you come to see me now? I wish to catch up with you now that I've finally found you again." I nod and she leaves waving to all of us.

Kagome's mom comes a bit closer now, "Also, do you think you'll be able to handle her on your own this time? Souta has a class trip and I'm one of the chaperones. Dad will be here some times to check and see how things are going, but lately he's been a very busy man so he can't stay here that much."

"Yeah I'll be fine mom, besides I've got Inuyasha to help me." _She does?! Since when?!_

"Alright, we'll be gone in the morning. Love you honey." She kissed Kagome on the cheek. "Good night you two." She closes her bedroom door behind her.

"So, Sakura; do you want to watch a movie like we usually do?" Being half demon she can already talk and walk better than other toddlers. She runs over to the cabinet and picked out 'Unborn'. "Oh…uh…I think we should get a different one."

"Why?"

"Well…that one is really scary…I don't like being scared." She picked out 'Balto' next. "That's a lot better."

Kagome puts in the movie and we all sit on the couch to watch. Kagome was right next to me with Sakura in her lap. "You don't mind, do you Inuyasha? Watching the movie?"

"Eh I guess not. Still in shock from seeing mother again…otherwise I wouldn't watch such a pathetic kiddy movie."

"She's three Inuyasha"

"Duh I know that"

"Well yeah, I'm sure that's a lot to take in. Finding your mom and that you had a sister all this time at the same time."

We stop talking as the movie starts. Half way through, Sakura falls asleep laying on both of Kagome and Inuyasha's lap. "Should we put her to bed?"

"No not yet, she'll wake up if we move…trust me. Just wait till the end of the movie, then she'll be out completely."

A little while longer Kagome leans against me making me blush really red. I turn my face so she can't see. _Wha'…what is she doing?_ "Isn't this…a bit close…Kagome?" When I don't get an answer I look over at her. _She's asleep? ...Stupid wench…she's not supposed to fall asleep too…ah damn…how am I supposed to get out of this one?_ She shivers, so I wrap an arm around her waist to pull her closer to me to keep her warm. _Ugh…I forgot to throw a shirt on before seeing mom. That's a great way to see her again…I was half naked…Oh well, it's not like she hasn't seen me like that before._

"Yasha?" I look down to see a sleepy eyed Sakura. "Why no sleepy?"

"Don't know; here, sit over here for a minute." She crawls to the other side of me. I pick Kagome up bridle style. "Time for bed." I pick her up too and carry them to Kagome's room.

I put Sakura down first, so I can pull down the covers and put Kagome in bed. Sakura climbs up and in. I tuck them in and turn to leave. "Yasha, where you going?"

"Kagome will get mad if I stay in here."

"Please?" She grabs my thumb and looks up at me. _Ah crap…how can I say no with her looking at me like that? _"I'll tell her I wanted you to." I smile and sit down, leaning against the bed. "Thank you big brother." I feel my eyes widen and a twinge in my stomach. I'm still not used to that. Then I close my eyes and fall asleep as well.

**Another short one; sorry, I'm working on it. It's just that it's really cold out where I work, so I don't want to write. Working outside sucks sometimes. It'll get longer soon enough. Please review.**

**Oh. Also, for the reviewer who wants me to update sooner than once a week. I apologize, but I cannot make that happen. Unlike a lot of people, I actually have a life, I work long hard days all week to be able to pay for school; then there's school itself. It's very difficult to get writing time in at all for even the once a week, let alone every two days. Sorry again, but you'll have to deal with the once a week.**


	10. Chapter 10: Kikyo Shows Up

**Chapter 10: Kikyo Shows Up**

I wake up with the sun shining brightly in my eyes. I look around to see I'm in my room with Sakura next to me. She was holding onto Inuyasha's thumb while they both slept. Reaching over, I grab my camera and take a picture.

Inuyasha wakes up to the flash and looks at me curiously. "What are you doing?"

"Taking your picture."

"Why?"

"Your mom and I have a scrapbook hobby. When it comes to Sakura, we both make two copies of any that we take so we can both have them. I'll show you sometime."

"Kagome, I hungry."

"Good morning Sakura, let's get some breakfast." Inuyasha picks her up and we walk into the kitchen.

I see a note on the counter. 'Good morning Kagome, I left with Souta. Kikyo called, she's visiting for a while until her apartment gets renovated. Love you, Mom.'

"Ugh…Kikyo's coming?"

"Who's Kikyo?"

"My evil cousin; anyway, what do you want to eat?"

"Eggy"

"Alright, I'll make omelets. Does that sound good?"

"Uh-huh!" I start to cook, when the door bell rings.

"Inuyasha, can you get that?"

"I still don't have a shirt." I glance at his chest before looking down at myself.

"I'm not dressed either! Plus I'm cooking!"

"Fine, better not burn it then." Inuyasha opens the front door.

"Oh…Hello…who are you? I thought this was where my family lived."

"You Kikyo?"

"Yeah."

"You're at the right place." _Ugh…the torture begins._

Inuyasha and Kikyo come into the kitchen right when I finish cooking. I sigh, "Kikyo."

"Kagome." Inuyasha looks at us back and forth. I give Inuyasha his breakfast and Sakura hers. I dig in as I feel the glare heading my way. We all ate in silence, not knowing what to say in the awkward situation.

_This is ridiculous!_ "Sakura, would you like to help me with some things today?"

"Yeah! What are we doing?"

"We're going to set up Inuyasha's shed. Wanna see what we've done so far?"

She smiles and starts running around. "Where is it?! I wanna see!"

"Go look at the old shed." Before we know it, she's gone. We all follow. "Inuyasha? What can we do with the rest of the wood?"

"I'll figure something out…Um…I was thinking…what if I paint the walls while you do the shopping. I don't know one thing from another. You look like you do…so…"

"Don't worry about it."

He nods and we watch Sakura admire the easel for a little while, then I run up to my room to change and get ready.

I come out in a tight white t-shirt and jeans slipping into flip flops, I grab my purse and call my friend Eri. I see Inuyasha trying to change Sakura for me. _Well that'll make things easier._

"Hi Eri? Yeah it's Kagome, does your offer still stand with the truck? … Yeah, I'll take it…thanks bye." She said if I fixed it up to work. I could keep it. I go to get Sakura and we head to the mall.

(Hours Later)

I managed to get him a bunch of things on deliver. A twin sized bed with a simple looking oak wood that matched the dresser well, a red beanie chair, a red and brown comforter, a red and brown rug, and plenty of art supplies. I even managed to get him a punching bag made for demons, so he can work out. He said he liked to make himself stronger and fight; so there, he's all set. They'll be delivered sometime this week guaranteed.

We get home and I carry Sakura as I look for Inuyasha. _Inuyasha's going to be so happy! _I walk over to them and see them kissing. "Oh! Now I see why you wanted to stay!" I was fuming.

"Kagome?!"

"I'm so sorry to interrupt!" I run away, to the only place that seems to give me peace.

"Kagome! Kagome wait! I-" I couldn't hear him, since I was already gone.

(Inuyasha POV)

"All done, the shed's looking good."

"You're name's Inuyasha right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Kikyo. How long have you been here?"

"A long time actually, I never got out much." I try to keep the memories of me being held captive out of my head.

"I see, what are your motives?"

"Don't got any."

"None? Or nothing you wish to mention?" I didn't say anything to that, giving Kikyo the wrong idea. She hangs onto my arm. "You can tell me Inuyasha," I keep quiet and she leans forward and kisses me. _What…the…?_

"Oh! Now I see why you wanted to stay!" _Oh shit!_

"Kagome?!" _I didn't want her to see that…wait…why not? It's not like I like her or anything…_

"I'm so sorry to interrupt!"

She starts to run as I call after her. "Kagome! Kagome wait! I didn't mean to!..." I sigh, _Damn…I didn't do anything! What's her problem?!_

"Don't worry about her, Inuyasha. She's just a tiny version of me. There's nothing that she can't give you that I can't. She shouldn't even be here."

I feel Sakura climbing up to my shoulder. "You a meanie! Go away!" She sticks her tongue out at Kikyo.

"You're not even old enough to understand half breed." I growl then. I've always despised that name. I hear a scream and immediately know that it's Kagome. I run after her to see if she's okay.

I find Kagome lying on the ground with a gash in her side. There was a giant centipede towering over her.

"Child! Was that the shikon jewel it just swallowed?!" I look at an old lady standing next to her. _Jewel?! It couldn't be._

"I don't know…why was it inside me?!"

**There we go, that was longer. Yes, I do plan on putting the actual series in here; just a little different. I'm taking enemies and certain scenes to make it my own version. Hope you like it! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Sitting, Loading,and Playing

**Chapter 11: Sitting, Loading, and Playing**

I look at the old lady standing next to me.

"Give me the jewel! I must have the shikon jewel!" I grab the tiny jewel and ask, "Why was this inside me? What is it?"

"I'll explain later, we must get rid of this centipede."

Then, out of nowhere, Inuyasha shows up. "What's this about the shikon jewel? Where is it?"

"Don't worry about that, stupid! Help me with the centipede!"

"Why didn't you tell me you had it?"

"I didn't know!" The centipede surrounds me and Inuyasha. She starts to crush us like a snake does its prey. "It's…crushing…me…"

"Hand it over."

"No."

"Do you want to die like this?"

"Inuyasha!"

"Fine…" He growls and in one movement we're free and I fall down hard. He flips in the air, and cuts the centipede demon to shreds. "Now, Kagome; hand it over."

"No! Don't give it to him child! It's yours to protect, no one else may do it." She closes her eyes in a chant and a bunch of beads surround Inuyasha's neck.

"What the heck is this?"

"You must say a word of subjugation! Quickly!"

"What word?" I look at his doggy ears and say, "Sit boy!" 'Thump!'

"What the hell?!" He tries with all of his strength to take off the necklace, but he couldn't.

"They're prayer beads; even you can't take them off."

"Shut up you old hag. I'd finish you off if you didn't look half dead already!"

"The word please."

"Sit boy!" _Thump!' "What's come over you?! I thought we were friends!_

"We are, I just want the jewel! Damn wench, stop saying that word!"

"What word? … Oh, you mean 'sit'-" 'Thump!' "Oops, sorry about that!"

"Ah man!" We go back home so I can take care of my wound.

I hiss from the pain in my side. "You know, you didn't have to be so mean earlier."

"Keh,"

I sigh, "Maybe I should send everything back and just let you be with Kikyo then." He stays quiet after that.

Kikyo walks in and looks at my side. "What happened to you?"

"Just a little accident."

"Pathetic, can't even take care of yourself."

"Shut up Kinky-ho."

"Oh please, you could never come close to me in anything you do."

Sakura comes running over. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. See? All done!" We hear a honk outside and we see a huge truck in the driveway. "Wow that was fast."

We all go outside and I sign this clipboard. The men unload all the stuff I bought today. They even set the shed up for us. The rug was right in the middle of the floor, dresser and easel on either side of the door, all the art supplies were put on the shelves on the wall, the beanie chair and bed were put against the wall opposite of the door, and the punching bag was right in the middle of the shed.

"I also got nails and wires to hang up your artwork if you wanted. The extra wood can be turned into frames…You're welcome." I see the guilt on his face before he masks it. I raise an eyebrow. "You couldn't control yourself back there could you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He looks at the ground.

"I forgive you for earlier."

His expression turns to stubborn as he says, "I never gave an apology. Don't gotta apologize for nothin'."

"Well, either way. Your room is set up. I'm working on getting a heater, so it's not so cold for the winter."

He mumbles thanks, before running back to play with Sakura. I smile and watch them. He's stubborn and arrogant on the outside, but he's as soft as a puppy on the inside.

That's when I remembered it. Inuyasha was Fluffy! He was who Miroku was talking about! Miroku was staring right at him. And Fluffy only shows up when Inuyasha isn't around. Right when Fluffy disappears, Inuyasha's right where Fluffy was before he vanished! He must be the one who can play piano! I run to the basement and pull out the old keyboard.

"Inuyasha! Can you bring Sakura over here please?" They walk into the room and freeze when they see the keyboard. "Sakura, you want to learn how to play?"

"Yeah! That fun!"

"I'm still learning too, we can learn together! Inuyasha, do you know how?"

"Do I look like someone who plays piano?"

"Well, if you can't do it…"

"I never said that!"

"Then play for us" He walks over to the keyboard and gets ready to play.

"What song?"

"Thousand Miles"

"Don't know it; do you have anything I can listen to it off of?" I play the CD for him. Right after the song finishes, he starts to play it.

"Oh my gosh! Inuyasha, you learn so fast! And you're good!" He chuckles and finishes the song. "You're in."

"In what?"

"The band. You know what I'm talking about, _Fluffy._" I scratch his ear and he grabs my wrist to stop me.

"Well, I guess someone needs to control Miroku. If I join, can I get the jewel?"

"No" He starts to growl, but stops to laugh when Sakura tries to play. It was so horrible that it was cute.

Inuyasha starts to teach her a basic version of 'Mary Has a Little Lamb.'

**And, there you have it. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Park and the Pursuer

**See? I broke my rule of once a week for you guys! I had a spare hour, so I thought I'd give you my next chapter I thought of. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 12: The Park and the Pursuer **

"You want me to what?"

"Paint something for me."

"What for?"

"There are a couple reasons. I want art in my room, something that says in the art who I am and what I'm like. I also want to see how good you are; besides you owe me."

"I owe you nothing!" I start to growl, no one tells me what to do.

"Come on, Inuyasha. I'm the one who got this stuff for you. Can't you just do it? For me…please?"

"Keh, whatever. I'll think about it."

"Kagome!" We turn to see a tiny fox demon running toward us. Once he reaches us, he jumps into Kagome's arms. "Is Sakura here today?"

"Hi Shippo! Yeah, she'll be here all week."

"Can she play?"

"She's coloring in the living room, go and join her." Shippo runs inside to play with his friend. "Do you want to come with me to the park? Let them run around and play. I have the stroller ready for them already."

"You knew the runt was coming to play with her?"

"Of course. Shippo always comes over if Sakura's not home. They play together practically everyday. I babysit her a lot."

"Yeah, okay." We go inside and I see the stroller with a filled bag underneath. "What's in there?"

"Some lunch along with Sakura's diapers."

"Ah okay, when are we going?"

"Where are we going?" We look over at Kikyo. How is it possible for people to look so much alike and be so different? Kagome was in jean shorts, sneakers, and a baggy soccer jersey while Kikyo was in a too short sun dress and flip flops.

"To the park…the kids need to run around and play."

"That's so boring."

Kagome flushed red, "Not everyone has a fortune to spend. Guys, you ready to go?"

They spring up and run over. "Looky, looky!"

"Kagome, did I do a good job?"

She looks at their pictures with a smile, "Oh, they're so pretty! Come; let's put them on the fridge." I follow her to see her put the pictures up. One was of a dog and the other was scribbles. "They're lovely, aren't they Inuyasha?"

I smile and agree. "We have two little artists here don't we?" They look at me with huge smiles; I could swear they were almost glowing with pride at that moment. Kagome smiles at me. "What?" She just shakes her head and keeps smiling.

Shippo asks, "Are we going to the park today?"

"Yes we are, let's get you two in the stroller now." I place Sakura in the chair.

"Kagome, I'm five now, I'm too big to go in there."

"I know Shippo, that's why you're going to ride up here with me. Big boys watch over those who are little. You're like her big brother." I watch in admiration, she looks just like a mother caring for her kids. Kikyo was babbling about something on the way to the park, but I wasn't listening.

Kagome lifts Sakura up and I notice we're there. "Wanna play hide-and-seek?" Shippo and Sakura nod and run away. She giggles, "Inuyasha come here. You're playing too."

"Ugh, this is stupid."

"Then go home Kinky-ho, no one wants you here." She faces a tree and I copy. "One…two…three…" She counted off loud enough for them to hear. She goes to ten before turning back around.

"We have certain rules since they're still small. The limit is the park, they can't go any further. If someone shows up that they don't know or someone's bothering them, they run to the swings and whistle. The game will pause then because I don't want them in danger. If for any reason, the game needs to be over, we call 'Ollie Ollie Ox and Free.' You have to come out of your hiding spot no matter what then."

"Sounds easy enough…" We pretend to search for them and say aloud how we wonder where they can be. We both knew where they were since they were giggling so much.

I hear Sakura snicker in her hiding spot in the bushes and Shippo inside the slide. I turn to look all around her in the bushes, but make sure not to go where she is. Once I can openly see her I act surprised, "Gotcha!" I pick her up and start tickling her. She lets out a high squeal of excitement and starts laughing.

Kagome has Shippo in her arms as she walks over to us. "Alright you two go on and have fun. I want to talk to him for a bit." I put Sakura down and Shippo jumps out of Kagome's arms to chase her.

We watch them run letting out giggles and squeals of delight. "Inuyasha, I just wanted to say-"

"Oh, Inuyasha! You were absolutely adorable with the baby. Have you ever had any interest of having your own?"

"Uh…no not really…" _I want many, but who would ever want someone like me?_

"Well, would you like them one day?"

"Uhhhh…"

"Ugh, do you always have to be such as slut?"

"Excuse me?!"

"Oh please, we both know exactly where you plan on taking this conversation. Leave him alone alright?! He's not one of your little toys that you play with till you're bored with and throw out afterwards." When Kikyo takes a defiant step forward, Kagome takes a defensive step in front of me. I just stood there looking from one to the other. "I'm serious…back off. I know your streak with guys, and you know mine with fighting. Don't mess with me!"

"You'll regret standing in my way, little cousin. You'll see." She walks back to Kagome's house. Not knowing what to say or do, I run after the kids and join them.

**And the fun begins. *Evil grin* so what do you think should happen? I'll leave it to a vote. Kikyo hires Naraku to cause them some damaging problems. Or Kikyo and her friends have a huge party causing a lot of drama. Review and cast your vote. The more votes, the better the chapter will be. Any other ideas? I'll put them in as well!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Party Invite

**Thanks for the votes everyone! The party won for this chapter. I'll be doing votes every now and then just to get you guys more involved. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 13: The Party Invite**

I log onto my computer before going to bed. Sakura was already sleeping and Inuyasha wanted to settle into his new room.

_DemonSlayer: Kagome!!!_

_NastyBeauty: Lol. Sango!!!_

You'd think we'd run out of things to talk about; we not only go to school together, we live right next door to each other too.

_DemonSlayer: Come in a chat with me and Miroku!_

_NastyBeauty: Should I get Inuyasha too? But yeah, sure._

_DemonSlayer: Sure, while you get him, I'll get it ready._

I run quietly down the stairs. Once I step outside, I frown down at what I'm wearing. It's colder than I thought it would be out here. I'm in a shirt that manages to cover everything…barely.

The sooner I get Inuyasha, the sooner I get back inside. I run over to the shed and he comes out first with confusion, then shock at what I was wearing. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine come on."

"Why?"

"Just come, I'll explain on the way. It's cold out here."

"Well, next time put some clothes on." I roll my eyes and grab his hand to pull.

Once back in my room, I sigh in relief. "Sango and Miroku want to talk to us. Get something to sit on." He took my chair. "Hey! I meant another place!" Thankfully we put Sakura in Souta's bed, so we didn't have to worry about waking her up.

"Well, bring something over then." I mumble to myself as I flip over the empty trash can. I shove him onto it and take my seat back.

I click to accept chat.

_NastyBeauty: Alright, I've got him. What's up?_

_Womanizer1: Interesting screen name Kags._

_NastyBeauty: I could say the same thing about yours._

_DemonSlayer: Anyway, Miroku was telling me about a friend of his having a party. We're all going!_

Inuyasha raises a brow, "We are?"

_NastyBeauty: We are?_

_Womanizer1: Yep! It'll be fun_

_NastyBeauty: I think you're forgetting we have Sakura._

_DemonSlayer: Talked to your grandfather. He's coming home to watch her for tomorrow as well as tomorrow night. We girls gotta get ready for a night like this you know._

_NastyBeauty: Its tomorrow?!_

_Womanizer1: Yep! See you then_

_DemonSlayer: Night!_

The chat closes and I shake my head. "Well, I could use some fun I guess…haven't done much since-" I break off and go to my bed. "Good night Inuyasha."

He looks over at me before saying good night and leaving the room.

I wake up to Sango's face being inches away from mine. I scream and fall out of bed. My shirt goes up to my waist and I'm about to yell at Sango when Inuyasha runs in wearing nothing but boxer shorts.

"What's wrong?!"

I shriek and pull my shirt down before throwing my trash can at him. It hit him square in the face, "Inuyasha! Get out!" He stares at me like I'm crazy before he realized what he's wearing.

"Ah F-…Sakura!...Ah…yeah…" He runs back to get dressed." _Thank goodness he realized Sakura was there before he cursed…_

"Sango…I'm going…to kill…you!" She's on the floor laughing at all that just happened. I hit her with my pillow, "It's not funny!"

"Kagome?" I look at Sakura rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes.

"I grab a pair of shorts and put them on. "I'm sorry, did we wake you?" I glare at Sango, "I'll deal with you later." We walk down the stairs and I put two bagels cut in half in the toaster.

Inuyasha comes back in with pajama bottoms on without a shirt. Not that I minded seeing his chest, I mean he had a hot six pack. But, there's no way I'm telling him that. I make sure I focus on the bagels, "Is it really that bothersome to wear a shirt?"

"No, it's just more comfortable." The bagels pop up and I put them on plates and spread butter on them. Afterwards, I handed one to Inuyasha and one to Sango. I put two more in. Sakura, being half-demon, can already chew.

"Alright Sango, why'd you scare me half to death?"

"To make sure you didn't run from today's plans."

"Which would be?"

"A full girls only day at my house and the mall."

"Oh no…you mean…?"

"Yep."

"Why do you hate me?"

Sango laughs, "I don't, but tonight we're going all out and looking hot!" Inuyasha coughs on his bagel. And I get the second batch ready for myself and Sakura.

"Good morning Kagome."

"Morning Grandpa. You sure this is alright?"

"Of course! It's good to see you getting out again! It's been too long. Go and have fun."

Sango grabs my arms from behind and drags me so my feet are dragging along the floor in front of me. "Won't anyone save me?" With a look from Sango, they all smile and wave. "Traitors!"

**Yes, I'm splitting it up into parts. I thought it would be more interesting this way. Please review! Previews make chapters come faster!**


	14. Chapter 14: Party

**Chapter 14: Party**

We go straight into Sango's bedroom. "Don't worry, it'll be fun. To start, spa treatments. "She puts in a movie and starts putting on the already made face mask.

"It feels so weird!" I whine.

"It'll be worth it." We shave to perfection, so we would have flawless looking skin. Afterwards, we put on lotion.

'Maybe this isn't so bad.' I thought as we filed each other's nails, fingers and toes. "So what are we going to wear?"

"That's why we're going to the mall, duh!" I giggle.

"We'll make it so Miroku's jaw drops when he sees you." Sango blushes, making me laugh. "You really like him don't you?"

"N-no! He's a pervert! Why would I like him?!"

"Sango, we've known each other forever. Be honest."

She sighs, "You know me too well Kags. Yeah, I do…I really do…but what if he doesn't like me back?"

"I'm pretty sure he does. Besides you two are so cute together."

We start working on the skin of our feet. "What about you and Inuyasha?"

"W-what?!"

"Oh, come on Kagome! Like you've said, we've known each other forever. You never reacted that way with a boy before. And face it, he's hot!"

"He's such a baka! How could I like him?! …Right…?"

"You honestly don't know?"

"Well he can be rude, arrogant, and obnoxious. But, I've seen such kindness from him; he's strong and fun to be with. When he's not being a jerk that is…I dunno…I guess he can be really sweet sometimes too."

"Kagome?"

"What?"

"I think you found your first crush."

"I did?"

"Even if you can't tell yet, just trust me. Now, let's go to the mall and make our men drool."

(At the mall)

"Sango, I have a deal. I'll flirt with Inuyasha if you flirt with Miroku. We'll watch each other and tonight we'll talk. By the end of the night, we'll find out if they like us or not."

"Deal! Now…where to look first?"

For hours we looked around before finding the perfect outfits.

We both got the same black high heels and low cut jeans to show off our curves, but to show our different personalities we made sure to get different tops. Hers was a pink halter top that showed two inches of her stomach. Mine was a green tiny spaghetti strap tank top that hinted toward a well-toned stomach. I also decided on a jean pull over that covered my upper back and shoulders and buttoned in the middle of my chest that made them push up slightly.

We got home to paint our nails, and do our hair and makeup. Sango painted her nails pink and had pink eye shadow while mine were green. Then we put on a little mascara, light blush, and lip gloss.

Sango decided to keep her hair down and she curled it so that it framed her face and fell down like a curtain. My bangs made things more difficult, but we decided to put it half up, half down and it was going to be curled as well. After it was down we pulled a few strands to hang over our shoulders and the rest to lie in the back.

"Perfect; poor Inuyasha…he'll never know what hit him. Damn Kagome…you look hot!"

"I do…?" I blush as I look in the mirror. I had to admit…at first glance I hardly recognized myself, I had to give Sango credit…she made me look amazing. "You don't look half bad yourself, Sango. I think you're going to stun Miroku out of his pervertedness." We laugh as we notice the time; it was time to go. The boys are meeting us there; we wanted to give them the full affect of the surprise.

We get into the car and drive.

We pull into a parking lot of a club. "Why are we here?"

"This is where the party is?"

"We're not old enough to go to a club yet. I'm sixteen…you're eighteen…don't you need to be twenty-one?"

"Normally yes, but this is a teen club. Besides, it was closed and reserved for tonight. No rules at all, just a building rented by the person throwing this party.

"Oh…" We walk into a large room with booming music. Everyone looked amazing tonight. A bunch of guys look over excitedly when we walk in.

"Come on, we're meeting them by the drinks." We find then, just like all the other guys, they were dressed normally. Only the girls dressed up.

Sango taps Miroku on the shoulder to get his attention. They look over and at first they didn't recognize us. Then, after moments of admiring…

"Sango?...Is that…is that you?!" She giggles at the response. This was going to be better than we even imagined.

"Wait…Sango?...So…" Inuyasha looks at me with shock and desire written all over his face. "Kagome?"

"Yep, it's me."

"…Wow…" I smile shyly.

Sango and I look at each other. I nod at her to go first and I pull Inuyasha away. I say in his ear, "Let's give them some time alone. You wanna dance?" Not knowing what to say, he nods. I drag him over to the crowd, making sure I have a good view of Sango and Miroku. I dance against Inuyasha's body and he puts his hands on my waist.

"Where'd you learn to dance like this?"

"I dunno, I've never been to these things before…comes naturally I guess."

"You're really good."

"Not so bad yourself, Inuyasha." I started to flirt a little too after that. It was obvious to me that Miroku was in love with Sango. He would have been all over any other girl, but he's respecting Sango's space…for now…

I felt as though I was being watched and assumed it to be Sango. "Kagome…I need a break… I might be a demon…but I'm still a human boy… if you keep dancing like that I'm gonna lose control." I laugh; I had no idea how much fun this was!

"Sure, let's get something to drink. Cool your hormones down."

(Inuyasha POV)

_Damn…what's happening to me?_ I look over Kagome as she pulls me to the punch bowl she was really hot! The demon in me is taking over…I'll have to be careful for a while.

Sango sent Kagome a look. _What are those two thinking?_

"Hello Inuyasha." I turn around to see Kikyo and two girls behind her.

Kagome steps in front of me. "What do you want?"

"To dance with him, now get out of my way."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but he's with me for tonight." I feel a wave of excitement when she says that until…

"Not for long." I look at her in disgust. She was wearing the smallest tube top and mini skirt I've ever seen. I've never liked girls who dressed like that. I like having to use my imagination when it comes to that kind of stuff. _Like with Kagome's shirt…._

**I think I'll leave it at that for now. Hee hee hee. Now, what do you wish to happen? What happens next is up to you again. Review and let me know!**


	15. Chapter 15: Trouble Starts

**Chapter 15: Trouble Starts**

"Don't I have any say in this?" I didn't like how they were choosing for me.

"I know Inu-baby, you don't have to listen to that skank. Come on, I'll show you a good time." Kagome's body tensed in anger ready for a fight, but her eyes betrayed her showing how worried and sad she was.

"I never said I'd…" I couldn't finish because she kissed me and wouldn't let go. I try to get her off gently to find her hands behind my neck like a serpent. So I shove her off right when Kagome starts to walk away from the scene. "I never said I'd go with you damn it! Kagome, wait! I'm coming with you."

Seeing her surprised look had me cursing under my breath. Did she really think I was going to stay with Kikyo? I pull her out of the club with Sango and Miroku right behind us.

Sango starts laughing, "Things are going to get a lot more interesting around here."

"Why?"

Kagome looks down at the ground as Sango continues, "Kikyo's used to getting what she wants. She's always gone after anything Kagome has. This time it happens to be you and you're the first one to stand up to her."

Kagome blushes as she says, "He's not _mine _Sango. You know that." Her eyes were watery now. _Ah…please don't cry…_ I've never been good with girls crying, I feel so helpless and don't know what to do. "Can we just go home? I'm very tired."

"Yeah, Sango you stay and have fun with Miroku. We'll see you guys later."

"Won't you need a ride?"

I grin making one of my fangs pop out of my mouth while Miroku laughs, "My dear Sango, Inuyasha is a half-demon remember? He can make it on his own. Have a good ride Kagome."

Kagome and Sango give each other a confused look and I grab her arm to lift her onto my back. "Hold on tight princess." I start running down the street to hear her squeal. She raps her arms around my neck and presses herself into my back.

I blush a little when I notice my hands were high up her legs to carry her. "Keh, you scared?"

"N-no…it's just so fast…and so high…" I jumped into the air so we can glide for a bit. I feel her relax as she looks down at the city lights. "It's so pretty"

"Like the view? How about we get you into warmer clothes and I show you something?" I add silently _And to get your mind off of what just happened._ Before I can stop myself, I ask, "Why do you let her do that to you? I would have just punched her if she called me that."

"Don't know how…I have a reputation for fighting, but I never did anything. It was all just bad timing and people assumed."

"Really? Want to learn? Next time you can teach the slut to keep her mouth shut."

"How would I learn?"

"I'll teach you." We made it home and I go straight to her tiny patio.

I sniff the air as she gets changed. Something didn't feel right…she comes back out with a fuzzy brown sweater that she had zipped up to her chest. It didn't look like anything was underneath and hinted towards cleavage. _Damn, this girl is going to drive me nuts!_

"Where are we going?"

"You thought the last view was pretty, I'm going to show you another great sight. Get on." She gets on my back easily now and I jump towards the spot I found.

It was in a patch of forest towards the edge of the city. I found it before that witch turned me into a dog. I found the tree that stuck out taller than all the other and start to jump straight up to get to the top.

In one swift movement I turn Kagome so I was holding her by her waist. She gasps and I continue. I reach the top and hold on with one hand and stand close to the base of a branch as I hold Kagome close.

"Oh Inuyasha…it's beautiful…" It looks as if we were floating in the stars. "Thank you for taking me here." She turns her face towards me with a great big smile and sparkling eyes. With the wind blowing through her hair, I knew just what to paint for her. I turn my face to hide the blush when I realize just how close we were.

The next morning, I wake up at six and immediately begin to paint. I start with her eyes since that's what captured me the most.

(Kagome POV)

I wake up to Sakura shaking my shoulder. I stretch before opening my eyes, "Good morning Sakura." I look at the time to see it was already eleven.

"Someone want to talk to you."

"Who?" She points to a man in the doorway. My whole body tenses and starts to tremble. I scream and pull Sakura behind me. "Naraku, what are you doing here?"

"Just taking back what's mine."

"I have nothing of yours."

"Oh, but you're mistaken. You are what's mine. Kikyo called, she told me about that dog Inuyasha and we made a little arrangement. She wants the half-breed and said that she'd make sure you were all mine. After that lap dance, I realized you can still be useful to me. So, I'm alright with that little deal. You're coming with me."

"I'll do no such thing! Now go away, you're not wanted here!" I pull my night shirt down nervously.

"Kagome, don't you realize? You don't have a choice." The next thing I know Inuyasha charges into my room and growls.

"Who the hell are you?" Naraku chuckles and then I see nothing but darkness.

Before I lose consciousness I hear Naraku say something, "Don't you remember me? My name's Naraku, I'll be taking your precious friends now."

**Cliff hanger! So what did you think? Please review!**


	16. author's note

Hello everyone. I'm going to have to leave the story ending here. There will be a sequal to this story. My parents want me to focus on school for a while so I wouldn't be able to update. The sequal will just be called Puppy Quest of Love. Sorry about the sudden ending. Please bare with me. I'll be back on as soon as possible I promise!


End file.
